The World's Greatest Thief
by Mireille 29
Summary: Just a small KiGo-Oneshot. Kim's POV. You have been warned.


_**A/N: **__A small KiGo-Oneshot. _

_Neither Kim Possible nor Shego belong to me and I am not making any money out of this, I am just enjoying myself :D_

The World's Greatest Thief

This time I don't even bother to listen to him. He's ranting on an on about some new Naco ingredient that doesn't work for him but I don't care at all.

I am mentally preparing for the fight that I know is only a few steps ahead. Weird as it may sound, I am eagerly looking forward to it. Actually, I can't really call it a "fight" anymore. That's what it used to be. Now it's much more a dance, entertainment, a choreography with some various changing steps.

If Ron and Drakken would ever watch us they'd probably notice that for her and me, it's like a good work-out, nothing left of the serious fighting we used to do.

Here I have to admit that Ron really IS the distraction, just not to make it easier for me to win, but to make sure that neither Ron himself nor Drakken finds out the truth. In fact, he does the winning, not me. I'm just having fun. Oh yes, I am.

Finally, we arrive at the new lair. After leaving the plane Ron and I enter the lair. Through the front door, of course. I know she opened them for me. Well, that's how Wade found out. He's not that easy to fool. Ron on the other hand still believes it's Wade who opens the doors for us, but he doesn't need to. Not because it would be a problem for his ingenious brains, it's just not necessary.

Walking down the hall towards the lab I already get shivers down my spine and my guts tingle. Ron is still trying to talk to me, but I cut him down by telling him we have to be sneaky. Actually we don't. I know she knows we're here. There's no reason to be sneaky, but it's definitely more fun if we catch her by surprise and above all I have to keep up my disguise. I, the girl who can do anything, am unable to tell my best friend what's really going on between me and my supposed-to-be-nemesis.

We arrive at the lab, and there I see her. Our eyes lock, and silently her emerald orbs ask me what's been taking me. I hear my own voice talking to Drakken when wants to know how I got in et cetera, I don't really get it. I'm still looking at her, and she greets me with her usual "Hey there, Princess." Then Drakken tells her to "just get on with it" and finally, the show begins.

She launches herself at me, her hands glowing. I'm not afraid of her plasma anymore. I know she can control the heat, and I know she won't seriously hurt me. Not using her plasma at all would betray us immediately though. I do a backflip to evade her attack. We're only getting started, and I don't want to rush through this. She lands gracefully on her feet and smirks at me. I know she's game. All right, let's play. I return the smile and now it's my turn to attack. With a flic flac I jump towards her, and she evades just like I did before. Never touch too early, that's the way it goes. This is our game, and I'm loving it.

We go on with the cat-and-mouse game for a while. I don't check on Ron and Drakken and their little catfight. I'm completely focusing on her. She lifts herself up in the air again and I start turning, knowing what she's up to. I close my eyes and prepare to roll over and out of her reach. I feel am air draft next to me as I do so, but I don't have time to wonder. She certainly didn't do what I expected. I open my eyes and the push of my roll brings me back to my feet. Before I realize what's happening she's behind me. I'm facing the wall, and her body is pressed against my back.

"I won.", she whispers into my ear. Yes, she won this time. Stuck between her and the wall, her arms wrapped tightly around me, strong enough to hold my own arms down, I can't move at all. Not that I want to.

Her lips deliberately brushed my ear when she talked, and as much as I want to keep myself in control I can't. My legs feel like jelly and I have shivers all over. I let myself enjoy this moment. I brush my fingertips over her thighs when her lips graze my cheek. I know she likes this. Her breath tickles my neck and I feel her grip around me loosen. This is my chance, and I take it.

I raise my arms and turn them over my head to put my hands onto her shoulders. I lift both my feet against the wall, then walk upwards until I'm upside down on top of her shoulders. Her eyes follow mine while I do so and she grabs my wrists to steady me while she's holding my weight. I know she can easily hold me. Our noses brush shortly and I feel her breath on my face, then gravity pulls me back down behind her and I let go of her shoulders as I jump to the ground. She does a backflip and I start running.

In the background I hear Ron and Drakken scream, but I don't bother to give them a look. I jump upwards and grab onto one of the big lamps, bringing myself on top of it and out of sight for Ron and Dr D.

She follows me and we stand on the lamp face to face. We're both quite out of breath. I can't help but admire her. I've never seen anyone comparable to her. The most remarkable thing about her is probably the greenish skin. Most people would call it odd, I think it's exotic. I love how her hair falls into her face, her slightly flushed cheeks, the sparkles in her emerald eyes, and the way her chest goes up and down with every breath. I keep this image of her saved in my mind forever.

Then, without a warning I launch myself at her. She didn't expect this and she doesn't move. I knock her over and end up on top of her, pinning her hands over her head.

"I won.", I say, and we both smile, "So now we're even." I loosen my grip. Just when I think it's over for today she sits up and grabs me. I'm on her lap, her arms are around my body, my own arms around her neck, she has one hand at the back of my head and pulls me towards her.

I close my eyes when she claims my lips. She steals my breath, my mind, my composure with this one single kiss.

Right now, I know better than ever before why they call her the world's greatest thief.

"Now we're even.", she says when we slowly pull apart.

Yes, Shego stole my heart.


End file.
